starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Side Adept
Dark Side Adept was a generic term to describe any Force-sensitive, dark side using individual in the service of an established monarch or other form of royalty, specifically the Galactic Empire. Dark Side Adepts were often found at the sides of rulers whose dominion was fortified with dark side teachings, and usually acted as royal guards or advisors. Most Dark Side Adepts had a basic affinity for the Force, and had received rudimentary training in the ways of the dark side. History The prominence of Dark Side Adepts dates back as far as the ancient aristocracy of Onderon, under the leadership of Queen Amanoa (in whose service acted as Royal Guards) and her husband, King Ommin. While both the King and Queen preferred to employ Adepts as their personal royal protectors, their Naddist army's enlistment consisted mostly of Dark Side Adepts as well. The only well known Adepts under Ommin and Amanoa's service during this time were Ommin's personal aide Novar, and the Dark Jedi Warb Null. After the Freedon Nadd Uprising, nearly all of Onderon's Dark Side Adepts were wiped out, however, it was known that by 3,997 BBY some were still alive and practicing dark side traditions. Darksiders Rask and Nebo were two such individuals. During the tenure of the Galactic Empire, most any darksider were considered a Dark Side Adept. More specifically, the term referred to any darksider in an administrative position within the Galactic Empire. The highest ranking Adepts were the members of the Inquisitorius. The most widely known Dark Side Adept was Grand Inquisitor Tol Skorr, who wreaked havok upon Dantius Palpatine's enemy's. The exact number of Adepts during Palpatine's reign remains unknown, however, it is known that the total number of his Adepts exceeded six hundred. Imperial Dark Side Adepts *Tol Skorr, Grand Inquisitor *Shira Brie/Lumiya, Emperor's Hand *Roganda Ismaren, Emperor's Hand, Palpatine's mistress *Nefta, Dark Side Adept of Byss *Xecr Nist, Dark Side Elite *Sarcev Quest, Emperor's Hand *Loam Redge, Inquisitor *Quarmall, Dark Side Sleeper Agent *Rillao, Dark Jedi *Sa-Di, Dark Side Adept of Byss *Sancor, Inquisitor *Sariss, Lesser Prophetess of the Dark Side *Sedriss QL, Dark Side Elite *Shynne, Inquisitor *Mox Slosin, High Inquisitor *Kam Solusar, Dark Side Elite *Maarek Stele, Emperor's Reach/Emperor's Hand *Sim Aloo, Imperial Advisor *Gwellib Ap-Llewff, Dark Side Adept of the Imperial Citadel *Argor, Lesser Prophet of the Dark Side *Boc Aseca, Dark Jedi *Picaroon C. Boodle, Dark Jedi *Brakiss, Apprentice Inquisitor *Adalric Cessius Brandl, High Inquisitor *Jaalib Brandl, Apprentice Inquisitor *Cronal, Lesser Prophet of the Dark Side/Emperor's Hand *Sa Cuis, Emperor's Hand *Ameesa Darys, Inquisitor *Nial Declann, Grand Admiral *Desann, Dark Jedi *Drayneen, Inquisitor *Jeng Droga, Emperor's Hand *Durrei, Dark Jedi *Baddon Fass, Dark Side Elite *Flint, Dark Lord of Belderone *Vill Goir, Dark Side Elite *Gorc, Dark Jedi *Gornash, Lesser Prophet of the Dark Side *Kvag Gthull, Dark Side Elite *Janus Greejatus, Imperial Advisor *Halmere, High Inquisitor *Hethrir, Imperial Procurator of Justice *Shela Jalahafi, Dark Side Adept *Teles Jalahafi, Dark Side Adept *Carnor Jax, Imperial Sovereign Protector *Jedgar, High Prophet of the Dark Side *Jerec Alucard, Inquisitor/Emperor's Hand *Kadann, Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side *Zasm Katth, Dark Side Elite *Danaan Kerr, Dark Jedi *Vess Kogo, Emperor's Hand *Arden Lyn, Emperor's Hand *Malorum, Inquisitor *Tedryn-Sha, Dark Side Elite *Domina Tagge, Dark Jedi *Tao, Dark Jedi *Savuud Thimram, Dark Side Adept of the Imperial Citadel *T'iaz, Dark Jedi *Laddinare Torbin, Grand Inquisitor *Tremayne, High Inquisitor *Vost Tyne, Admiral *Volytar, Inquisitor *Vialco, Apprentice Inquisitor *Yun, Dark Jedi See also *Emperor's Hand *Emperor's Royal Guard *Fist of the Empire *Force Adept *Force Adept (Imperial) *Dark Jedi *Naddist army *Dark Side Elite *Imperial Knight *Inquisitorius *Prophet of the Dark Side *Sovereign Protector Category:Dark Side organizations Category:Imperial organizations Category:Jedi hunters Category:Titles